the trip to the Bermudas Triangle
by estrada10
Summary: the year 80 life was simple but the mistery of the Bermudas Triangle is an scary mistery we were trying to reveal but we could not


**The trip to the Bermudas triangle**

It was in the 80, life was simple I was a simple marine whenever I got in a boat a feel the energy in my body. I got a wife Megan and a son Ben he was a good kid but have a hard time on school. One day we got a called saying that a ship sent to the Bermudas has losted and there was no contact with the people of the ship. The families of that people were sad and disappointed. I will never forget that moment when I saw 2 kids crying for their father, in that moment I could not take my son out of my mind and how will be if I die. Then we went home, I saw my kid hug him and told him "if something ever happened to me you should know I love you and I am proud of you " he look at my eyes and told me "thank you". Then Megan serve dinner, like always it was horrible but I and Ben said it was delicious for her not to feel bad. That night I could not sleep thinking in that kids and their dad. Next morning we were told we were going on an exploration trip to the Bermudas triangle I could not believe it many were crying I just stood up thinking "why me". When I got home I told Megan and Ben about the trip Ben hug me and said crying "don't go please I love you". I cry and then Megan try to convince me not to go but my interest of knowing what happened to those men and that ship. It was a cold morning I remember the exact hour and minutes it was the 6:30 am. When I got on the ship my wife and my son hug me and kiss me crying I told them not to worry I will be back. Ben was smart and didn't believe me but Megan said she knows. We give a last hug and I got up on the boat I will never forget that day because that day was the day I marks my life's end. My son raises his hand and said "goodbye" with a tone of sadness, Megan throw a kiss at me I remember I grab it and put it on my poke it and say bye. We were on the ship it was cold and bored we were 20 man each one in the same economical conditions no one want to go but the money was so good we have to go besides we were all interest on knowing what happened to that ship and those people. I met john a lonely man not of many words but a good listener he told me he never believe on god but in the moment he heard about this mission he started praying, there was also mark a heavy smokers everyone told him to stop it but he always said "what for we are going to die anyways "that really make me think about life and asking to myself "is that true we are going to die no matter what. Our captain Mario was a Puerto Rican was like 50 years old a big talker he really annoy john even do he was a great listener he just couldn't stand and listen to him all day long. My best friend was on that ship Ricardo he was from Honduras but he become a American citizen looking for a new life he was marry like me and have a son, his wife named was Ashley and his son named was Ricardo like him. We were on the same situation our wife and kids were as friends between them as we were, it was good to know that they can support each other while we were gone. The first day on the ship was horrible I miss my family beside the food was disgusting but we need it to survive. I met everyone in the ship and become friends of 10 out of 20 men's. The beds were small and very uncomfortable, neither me, Ricardo, john nor mark could sleep. It was the first day on the ship we woke up at 6 am and eat that disgusting food and go to work. Our job was to observe and look for missing ships parts, we find nothing, and we were disappointed. Suddenly someone shout at the air "were the hell are does ships" we were speechless no one know what to say, we only know we didn't want to end like them. Later we ate and go to sleep this night I did sleep but not so well there was a noise on my head, some screams of people suffering don't know why or how but something told me they were does men lost in the sea. Next day we woke up at 6 am like yesterday, that day during our "work" I was with Mario and john all bored and out of the nothing someone exclaimed "I found something!"suddenly the captain ask him were and make us all look for more in that position we were exited until we realize that it was only a door that could come from anywhere we went for dinner and sleep. While back there in the states, Megan and Ben were passing for a bad time, Ben was having worst grades than ever and Megan could not sleep at nights they were only support by Ashley and Ricardo. It was the second day night and I was on bed sleeping suddenly I have the worst nightmare ever, Megan die and Ben start living on the street. While everyone on the ship die and they never found us. I woke up at 5 am trying to sleep again but I couldn't. That afternoon at work we found something shocking in the entrance of the Bermudas triangle there were old bodies on the water there was a horrible smell in the air many throw up and that make the smell worst. Since that moment we were all decided to not give up until we found all the men and all the ships. No one ate the day neither sleep there was so much tension on the air but even do there was tension we were exited to found those ships and revel the true of the Bermudas triangle. Time pass but one cold and breezing night something hit our ship everyone get out to see what was it but you could not see anything it was scary everyone star praying suddenly I saw something on the water to big to be a fish but to fast to be a whale.

We all fall into the water 3 die on the impact 2 got drown and 5 were eaten of the 20 men 10 survive thank god Ricardo, john, mark and me were alive we float for ten days until we got near a ship then we try to swim to it. 4 didn't swim and stayed back I didn't heard of them never one loose his arm and drown when we got in the ship we went home of the 20 men only Mario, john, Ricardo, mark and me survive. When we were on the port I was Megan and Ben waiting and smiling I cried but I cried of the happiness we couldn't believe it we survive the Bermudas triangle after that trip Mark stop smoking, John got married, Mario went back to Puerto Rican and build a restaurant called "the 7 seas", Ricardo went back with Ashley and Ricardo and went back to Honduras to see his family and friends and me well I got back with Megan and Ben I leave the sea and become a teacher to help Ben in his school the same year I become teacher he became the best student of his class. And now whenever they asked us what happened there we just said we saw the dead with our own eyes but survive and since that day we have never get on a boat.

The end 


End file.
